Let's go to Holland!
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! This is a GO story. I don't write a lot of GO stories, so I hope it will turn out well. This story contains two new OC's. The Raimon (GO) team receives an invitation for a tournament, that will be held in The Netherlands, better known as Holland. What kind of adventures, romances and fun will be waiting in Holland? Find out! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


_**~ Let's go to Holland! ~**_

**Warnings: Two own OC's, OOC-ness and AU.**

_~ Chapter One: The new championship ~_

**Mimi & Nana: KON'NICHIWA!**

**Mimi:** **We're Mamera-chan's new OC's!**

**Nana: I'm Hanabuki Nanako, the oldest twin.**

**Mimi: And I'm Hanabuki Mimiko, the youngest twin.**

**Mimi and Nana: YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU! ~**

**Mimi: Our first story! KYAA! ~ *jumps up and down***

**Nana: *sweatdrop* Gomene, she had too much sugar.**

**Mimi: ONEE-SAN IS SO MEAN!**

**Nana: *another sweatdrop* Anyway, we hope you will read and enjoy the story!**

**Mimi: Please leave a review for Mamera-chan! ~ For now, enjoy the introduction!**

**Mimi & Nana: MATA NE! ~**

Normal P.O.V.

It was a rainy, Saturday morning in Japan. The Raimon members were sitting gloomy in the clubroom.

''I was so excited for practice.'' Tenma sulked.

''Stupid weather.'' Shinsuke murmured.

''Come on guys, I bet the weather will clear up soon.'' Shindou said hopeful to the others.

Nobody responded. Even his best friend Kirino sighed. At that point, coach Endou walked inside the clubroom with a letter.

''Minna! I have a special letter.'' He said with his well-known, bright smile.

Everybody woke up from their gloomy thoughts and turned their gaze towards Endou.

''What's that, coach?'' Taiyou, also part of the team, asked.

Coach Endou took out the letter and cleared his throat.

''_To the Raimon Eleven of Raimon Junior High,_'' He started. ''_Next week, a worldwide tournament will be held, where the strongest, sixteen soccer teams of the world will compete. Hereby, I would like to invite Raimon to be one of the sixteen teams and to represent Japan in The Netherlands, where the tournament will be held. Travel expenses are reimbursed. We hope to see you in The Netherlands. Sincerely, the Worldwide Soccer Bond (WSB).''_

''Wow, we're allowed to participate?'' Hikaru asked excited.

Endou nodded.

''So, what do you say guys? Are we going to Holland?'' He asked.

''HAI!'' Everybody replied, while they pumped their fist into the air.

''Still, we'll be missing three persons.'' Kirino said with a sad undertone.

The three managers, Aoi, Akane and Midori left the soccer club. Aoi became the leader of the writing club, Akane joined to photography club and Midori started teaching younger kids sports.

''It's a shame...'' Shindou said.

''But,'' Coach Endou said with a bright smile. ''I found two other girls who would very much like to become the new managers of the soccer club. They're transfer students, so they're new here on Raimon Junior High.''

Everybody's eyes widened with a spark.

''Sugoi!'' Tenma said.

''Where are they?'' Sangoku asked.

''They said they would be here in five minutes.'' Endou replied.

''Yosh, now we have some more motivation.'' Shinsuke said.

Endou smiled happy. At that point, the door of the clubhouse went open and two girls stepped inside. They were both soaked by the rain, but that didn't took away their beauty.

''Sorry that we're a bit late.'' One of the two girls said.

''It wasn't fun going through the rain.'' The other girl pouted.

''KAWAII…'' The boys said with a bright smile.

The first girl looked a bit startled and the second girl blushed.

''Minna, these are the Hanabuki twins.'' Endou introduced them.

The first girl bowed and smiled.

''Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Hanabuki Nanako. Please call me Nana.'' She said.

She had knee-length, peach-colored hair with bangs and big, bright blue eyes with long lashes.

''And I'm Hanabuki Mimiko, Mimi for short.'' The second twin added, while she also bowed.

She had knee-length, pink hair with bangs and also big, bright blue eyes with long lashes, even though her eyes seemed to be a bit lighter than Nana's.

''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'' They both said, while they bowed again.

''Yoroshiku.'' Coach Endou replied to them.

The two twins smiled.

''So, these are the new managers.'' Endou said to the team.

''This might be interesting.'' Kariya murmured with a grin.

He was already busy with thinking how to prank the girls.

''So, when do we leave to Holland?'' Tsurugi asked.

''The day after tomorrow.'' Coach Endou replied.

Everybody started to talk excited with each other. Nana and Mimi smiled too.

''Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya will accompany us towards Holland too.'' Endou told the team.

''Awesome!'' The Raimon members said.

''Hey guys, don't you all think that we should have a name that has something to do with Japan?'' Tenma asked.

''Yeah, like when Raimon changed their name in Inazuma Japan.'' Shinsuke added.

''Hmm… That might be a good idea.'' Endou replied.

Everybody started to think about a good name.

''You know what, think about it today and write your suggestion on a piece of paper. I'll look at them tomorrow.'' Coach Endou said.

At that point, Kidou and Gouenji also entered the clubhouse.

''Sorry we're late, Endou.'' Gouenji said.

''The rain gave us a bit delay.'' Kidou added.

''Don't worry about it.'' Endou replied with a grin.

''Did you already told them about the letter?'' Gouenji asked.

''Hai!'' Endou replied.

Kidou smiled.

''Everybody agreed with coming along?'' He asked.

Endou nodded.

''Then, we better start making the preparations for the journey.'' Gouenji said.

''That might be a good idea.'' Endou replied.

He turned towards the team.

''Minna, since it's raining and we have a journey to plan, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Spend it usefully, by packing your suitcases and think up of a good name for our team.'' He said.

''Hai coach!'' Everybody replied.

Mimi and Nana looked at each other.

''Let's go back to Sakura orphanage too.'' Nana said.

''Hai!'' Mimi replied.

And with that sign, all the Raimon members walked off in different directions, thinking about the upcoming tournament. This was going to be fun!

_~ End of chapter one ~_

**Mimi: Done!**

**Nana: Chapter one is up!**

**Mimi: If you're curious about us, just look at Mamera-chan's profile. She posted our OC form onto her profile.**

**Nana: We hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Mimi: We had to say from Mamera-chan that she was quite nervous about this story, because she usually don't write GO stories.**

**Nana: So, let her know if you liked it.**

**Mimi: OHMYGOSH, ONEE-SAN! I SMELL COOKIES! *dashes away***

**Nana: *sweatdrop* Ugh.. Mimi! Don't run off on your own!**

**Mimi & Nana: We'll see you the next chapter! MATA NE! ~**


End file.
